Leoris Bog'Leon "Bogle"
BackStory Bogle was once part of a Tribe of Vine blight known as Sk' Dak. For centuries he lead his tribe from forest to forest keeping the piece of the land. He learned to read and write common language from a Clan of wood elf's who dwell within the forest. An elf named Kira taught bogle the comon languages creating a strong bond between each other. Keeping this bond, they worked together in protecting life though did not see eye to eye on certain matters. One day while bogle and Kira walked through the forest smoke rose high above the tree tops. Animals life fled past them as a Wild fire broke loose in the direction of there tribe and clans location. Bogle and Kira found there entire group killed, burned alive as well as wave after wave of a Centaur Clan rushed in slaughtering the group. Bogle trying to stop kira, was only able to grab her Crystal necklace she had. Bogle watched as Kira was stabbed by the Centaur clan Leader and fell limp. Bogle ran as fast as he could power less and clutching at the Crystal that once belonged to his dear friend. He ran for many miles many Days. A month past since that day with the Centaur Clan. Walking in an unknown direction bogle comes across a Red Egg and places it on his head as a sign of his duty to the land. He finally appeared out of an unknown tree-line with a shimmering lake waiting his gaze. In the distant he can see across the lake, a Town. Bogle clutch's the crystal now around his own neck heading to a tree next to the lake and sits for a long rest.... Bogle knows his journey is not yet over and one day must go back and protect the land against the centaurs that killed his people. After his long long Enduring struggle and need to find answers..... By the grace of his God Lord Obad-Hai he was changed back into a wood elf after saving his homeland and the forest surrounding it. His Few Friends consist of now, Rolen, Nancy, Chrystal, and Sindle. He came from a group of Vine Blights Known as the Sk' Dak Tribe. They travel from Forest to forest, keeping the piece from any creature or being who seek out the destruction of natural creatures and the land. He is now Married to Chrystal Skybreath Bog'Leon and lives in Penrith with his new found family and clan within his hear: Rolen, Nancy, Peren, Andulia, Chrystal, Tennin, And Sindle. Along with many many new friends to join him in future adventures to come. Appearance Bogle is made up of Dark Green Vines with Glowing dim Yellow eyes. His Vines form a structure of a male type body, Very tall around 7’10” with what looks like a Nest with 1 red egg on his head held by vines. Hands turn into a scimitar and Shield Made of his own Vines. He has Natural Armor from his Vines but carries a Piece of a Crystal Wrapped in vines around his neck.(Old Bogle) Bogle now also has a Wooden Wolf Mask and Green Cloak draped down over back chest to his knees. Bogle is a 6’0” wood Elven druid, with a pale tan skin tone. His hair is lengthy and black as night in which his long elvish ears poke out from the side, his eyes glimmer and pierce the soul when he looks at you. The color is of Silver when he is not using Nature magic. His features are elegant and smooth as any full elf would, but his presence is one of wisdom. He wears dark green leather armor, with black feathers just under the shoulder pads, and a dark green cloak made of cloth and multiple colored leaves twinned into it. Around his neck is a golden amulet bearing the symbol of his god Obad-Hai. That looks of an Oak tree with a face in it. He wears a head band around his head that seems magically connected with him. It’s design is of Golden Make with gems dangling from it. (New Bogle)Category:Player Character